Nouvelle venue à Mystic Falls
by AS-Black
Summary: Amy est comme tout le monde : elle a 17 ans, va au lycée, a des amis, un petit ami, une sœur avec laquelle elle se chamaille souvent, des parents qui l'aiment... Bref, Amy n'a rien de spécial. Mais que se passe quand elle devient un personnage de sa série favorite ? N'est-ce réellement qu'un rêve ?
1. prologue : le réveil

Bonjour tout le monde :) me voila avec un bout de fiction^^ j'ai participé il y a quelques temps à un concours sur tvd, organisé par la page fb . . ?fref=ts Pour ce concours, il fallait écrire une fiction à partir de ce sujet :

_« Un beau matin, vous vous réveillez, seul, allongé sur le sol.. de la forêt de Mystic Falls. Vous n'êtes désormais plus humain mais vampire.. Dieu seul sait comment cela est arrivé. Vous vous levez et visitez la ville jusqu'à rencontrer les personnages principaux. Mais ayant vu la série.. vous savez ce qu'il s'est déjà passé dans les trois premières saisons._

_A vous de faire un texte original vous mettant en scène en compagnie des personnages de la série ! Tout ça.. en une vingtaine de ligne minimum et en repartant de la saison 3 ! Bah oui, sinon ce n'est pas marrant.. et pas tout le monde n'a vu la saison 4 donc.. »_

Donc voila j'ai décidé de poster ma fiction ;) il y a d'abord ce chapitre qui sert de "prologue", puis un autre que je posterai surement ce soir ou demain. J'hésite à faire une fic longue : soit je m'arrête au chapitre que je posterai ce soir ou demain, soit je continue, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) voila je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

Je me réveillai avec un horrible mal de tête. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et fus étonnée par ce que je vis : il faisait nuit noire et tout ce que je pouvais apercevoir étaient des branches qui se balançaient au-dessus de moi. Je me relevais alors le plus délicatement possible. Je tenais à peine debout. La tête me lançait et je dû la tenir quelques instants pour que le paysage devant moi arrête de tourner et que je puisse l'observer. Des arbres à perte de vue. Mais comment m'étais-je retrouvée dans une forêt ? Je ne comprenais pas. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était le mini-golf. Un garçon, étant dans le même hôtel que moi, m'avait proposé de faire une partie et j'avais immédiatement accepté. On était en train de jouer, j'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup de retard. Et puis, soudain, plus rien, le noir total je ne me souvenais plus de rien avant de me réveiller ici. Que faisais-je là ? Et pourquoi avais-je aussi faim ? Il fallait que je mange, je n'en pouvais plus. D'ordinaire difficile pour la nourriture, j'aurais pu, à ce moment-là, avaler n'importe quoi du moment que cela calmait cette faim que je ressentais. Et ce mal de tête qui persistait... Il me semblait entendre des milliers de sifflements, de cris qui envahissaient mon esprit. C'était horrible. En plus ce paysage me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, comme si j'étais déjà venue ici. Pourtant j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas le cas ! Est-ce que je devenais folle ?

Il fallait à tout prix que je sorte de là.

M'accrochant aux arbres pour ne pas tomber, j'avançais doucement, me dirigeant vers un semblant de lumière que j'apercevais à travers les arbres. Longtemps après, j'arrivais enfin à la lisière de la forêt et me retrouvais dans une ville qui, elle aussi, me rappelait quelque chose que j'aurais connu. Cherchant à comprendre ma...situation, et surtout à me trouver de la nourriture ainsi qu'à ignorer tous ces bruits que j'entendais dans ma tête, je visitais la ville, sans faire réellement attention aux maisons et magasins qui se trouvaient aux alentours.

Soudain, je l'entendis. L'accident. Une voiture venait de passer au-dessus d'un pont et de tomber dans l'eau. Je n'attendis pas une seconde et couru en direction du bruit. Je fus rapidement sur le pont, à tel point que je me demandais si je n'avais pas été prise d'une poussée d'adrénaline...

Ce que je vis alors eut pour effet de me clouer sur place. Un homme venait d'arriver et de sauter dans l'eau. Mais ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ait fait cela qui était extraordinaire, c'est ce que j'avais également prévu de faire lorsque je m'étais précipitée sur le pont : descendre dans l'eau et voir s'il était possible d'aider quelqu'un. Non, ce n'était pas cela qui m'avait chamboulée. C'était plutôt le fait que je connaissais cette personne. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle personne, dont j'aurais un jour fait la connaissance. C'était Paul Wesley. Paul Wesley, un des acteurs de ma série préférée, The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

voila, je sais c'était vraiment pas long mais comme je l'ai dit c'est un prologue ;) la suite bientôt ! (pour ceux qui lisent ma fic hp, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment mais je posterai bientôt ;))


	2. Vampire

**Edit : je reposte ce chapitre que j'ai un peu modifié après m'être relue et avoir remarqué qu'il me manquait des mots à un moment^^ bref, je veux aussi vous dire que j'ai décidé de continuer cette fic, et qu'un chapitre devrait arriver avant la fin des vacances ;) a bientôt !**

recoucou =) voila comme promis la suite ;)

Doctor Mason : merci beaucoup ! :) on verra bien apres ce chapitre pour la longueur de la fic ;)

bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ce que je vis alors eut pour effet de me clouer sur place. C'était Paul Wesley. Paul Wesley, un des acteurs de ma série préférée, The Vampire Diaries.

Dès cet instant, tout dans mon esprit commença à tourner, comme un engrenage, comme les pièces d'un puzzle que l'on assemble soudain. Et je réalisais. Cet homme que j'avais vu n'était pas réellement Paul Wesley, c'était Stefan Salvatore. Tout était lié. Tous ces bruits qui m'emplissaient la tête. Cette faim, ou plutôt cette soif qui me "torturait" depuis que je m'étais réveillée en pleine forêt. Et ce n'était pas tout. J'étais sûre que, s'il faisait jour, mes yeux me brûlerait, tout comme cela l'avait fait pour Vicky, la sœur de Matt, après que Damon ne l'ait transformée en vampire dans la première saison. C'était ça, le pourquoi du comment : j'étais en pleine mutation. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Toute cette histoire, toute cette série, ce n'était que de la fiction, une série comme tant d'autres. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être réel. Juste des acteurs qui avaient été engagés pour jouer des rôles de vampires, sorcières, loups-garous, etc. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible qu'il en soit autrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je savais désormais ce qu'il se passait : pour une raison et dans des circonstances qui m'étaient encore inconnues, je m'étais retrouvée à Mysic Falls dans le dernier épisode de la saison trois, celui de l'accident de Matt et Elena, provoqué par Rebekah, et à la fin duquel la jeune Gilbert devenait vampire.

Que faire ? Pouvais-je plonger à mon tour et essayer d'empêcher la transformation d'Elena ?

"Rien de tout cela ne peut être réel" je répétais cette phrase en boucle dans ma tête cherchant à me convaincre moi-même, par la même occasion. Cela devait être un rêve ! Oui, c'était ça : un rêve. C'était la seule solution plausible !

Il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes depuis que j'avais vu Stefan sauter du pont. Je ne réfléchis alors pas plus longtemps et plongeais à mon tour. C'était mon rêve après tout, je pouvais agir comme bon me semblait. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise lorsque j'entrai dans l'eau glacée – ce rêve paraissait si réel... – mais essayai, le plus possible, de ne pas y faire attention. Cela faisait quatre ou cinq ans déjà que je faisais régulièrement de la plongée sous-marine. J'avais donc pu développer mon apnée et je pouvais ainsi rester entre une et deux minutes sous l'eau sans respirer. Mais ma force et ma vitesse avaient déjà été quelque peu développées par ma "phase de mutation", mon apnée le serait certainement aussi. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Lorsque j'arrivai au niveau de la voiture, Stefan essayait de libérer Matt, qui était inconscient. Sans cesser ce qu'il faisait, il me regarda arriver, mi surpris, mi désespéré, jetant un coup d'œil à sa petite amie, qui essayait de se détacher mais il me semblait que ses forces s'épuisaient de plus en plus. Je me dirigeai donc vers la portière avant droite et tentai de l'ouvrir. Tandis que cette dernière commençait à céder, je vis le cadet des frères Salvatore attraper Matt et amorcer sa remontée.

Me démenant, je réussis finalement à libérer Elena Gilbert de sa ceinture et à la remonter à la surface. Heureusement car elle venait de s'évanouir et je commençais à manquer un peu d'air.

La déposant par terre, je sentis alors ce que je ne pouvais sentir dans l'eau. Son parfum. Elle sentait si bon. Mon visage commençait à se transformer, je le savais. J'avais envie de la mordre, de goûter son sang, de la vider de son essence vitale, de...

- STEFAN ! criai-je, durant un court moment de lucidité.

Ledit Stefan, empli de reconnaissance, me jeta alors un regard, on ne peut plus étonné. Je ne su pas si cela était dû au fait que je l'avais appelé par son prénom, alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas, ou au ton que j'avais employé pour le faire. Néanmoins, quand il vit mon visage, tandis que je m'apprêtais à mordre sa copine, il se jeta sur moi pour m'empêcher de la toucher. Nous tombâmes tous deux dans l'eau, ce qui m'aida à retrouver mes esprits. Le beau vampire me regardait étrangement, si bien que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer son regard. Il sortit alors de l'eau et, tout en continuant à me fixer, il prit son portable – oui, on était bien dans un rêve, ou tout du moins dans un monde surnaturel : c'est vrai quoi, il plongeait dans l'eau avec son téléphone, et celui-ci fonctionnait parfaitement quand il en ressortait – et composa un numéro. Ma simple condition d'humaine en mutation ne me permit pas d'entendre ce qu'il dit. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de cela puisque, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, une jeune femme, que je reconnus comme étant Caroline Forbes s'approcha de nous. Sans un mot, Stefan partit avec Elena et Matt, qui avaient bien besoin de quelques soins et de repos.

Caroline s'approcha, avec un sourire crispé.

- Alors..., commença-t-elle, il parait que tu es en cours de mutation... Quoi, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est Stefan qui me l'a dit ! Mais...il m'a dit aussi que tu as aidé Elena à sortir de la voiture, que tu lui as certainement sauvé la vie. Alors merci, vraiment. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre encore quelqu'un...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui me fit me rappeler qu'elle croyait que Tyler était mort. Cependant, je grimaçai et, secrètement, espérais ne pas l'avoir réellement sauvée car je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié une chose cruciale : si elle ne mourait pas, Alaric tuerait tous les vampires, à commencer par Damon...

- Oh, désolée... Je m'appelle Caroline. Et toi ?

- Je...Amy.

- Je voudrais te poser deux ou trois questions si ça ne te dérange pas, reprit-elle tandis que je haussai les sourcils, dubitative. Déjà, que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Comment ça, demandais-je, ne comprenant pas sa question.

- Je veux dire, qui t'a transformé ? En plus, tu sembles savoir garder le contrôle. Stef' m'a raconter, rapidement bien sûr, que tu l'as appelé et que, quand il s'est retourné, tu avais l'air de te retenir pour ne pas mordre Elena : habituellement, les personnes qui deviennent vampire ne peuvent pas résister !

Elle avait dit tout ça sans aucune interruption, c'était assez...impressionnant. Je baissai la tête.

- En fait, je ne peux pas te répondre... Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas, hein ! Repris-je rapidement en voyant son visage s'assombrir. Juste...que je ne peux pas. Je soupirai. Pour tout te dire, je me suis réveillée tout à l'heure dans la foret et j'étais déjà comme ça. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais avant d'arriver sur le pont et de voir Stefan plonger dans l'eau.

- Super ! Un nouveau mystère à éclaircir ! S'exclama alors Caroline d'un ton faussement enjoué. Bref, ça amène quand même à ma deuxième question... Comment est-ce que tu nous connais ?

- Pardon ?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris ! Comment est-ce que tu nous connais, reprit-elle en détachant bien ses syllabes. Tu sais, Stefan m'a dit que tu l'avais appelé par son prénom. Et j'ai aussi remarqué que tu avais l'air de savoir qui j'étais avant que je ne te le dise. Tout cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé, si tu étais d'ici mais le truc c'est que...tu n'es PAS d'ici. Donc, Comment. Connais. Tu. Nos. Noms ?

Je sentis mes joues chauffer et soupirai gravement.

- C'est une longue histoire...

- J'ai tout mon temps !

Je soufflai.

- Ok, c'est vrai, je vous connais. En fait, c'est…Alaric ! improvisai-je

- Quoi « Alaric » ? demanda Caroline en fronçant les sourcils

- Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous dans ses lettres, il vous a décrits en détails et il m'a dit ce que vous étiez.

- Mais…comment tu le connais d'abord ? reprit-elle suspicieusement

- C'est mon oncle. Enfin, plus ou moins. En fait, je suis la nièce d'Isobel. A vrai dire, je suis la fille de son demi-frère. Enfin, c'est compliqué. D'ailleurs, j'avais prévu de venir lui rendre une petite visite dans quelques semaines, rajoutai-je avec un sourire factice.

- Oh, euh…d'accord, et donc…

« Oh non ! Elle ne me croit pas, il faut que je trouve autre chose. » J'en étais là dans mes pensées, lorsqu'elle continua :

- …tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu ne te réveille dans la forêt ?

Je soupirai de soulagement. Heureusement, elle n'y fit pas attention. Je hochai négativement de la tête.

- Non, je te l'ai dit : c'est le black-out.

- Ok, ok, et si on allait voir comment vont Elena et Matt ?

Je mimai un sourire, acquiesçant et me levai pour la suivre jusqu'à sa voiture – eh oui, elle n'était venue en courant, contrairement à certaines… Je ne citerai personne. Elle nous emmena à l'hôpital, où nous retrouvâmes Stefan, en pleine discussion avec le docteur, j'ai nommé Meredith Fell. Il faisait une tête d'enterrement, j'espérais secrètement que la raison était celle que j'imaginais. Tandis qu'ils discutaient tous deux, j'observai un peu l'endroit. En réalité, il n'y avait rien de différent d'un autre hôpital, il n'avait rien de spécial.

- Comment vont-ils ? l'interrogea Caro, tandis que Meredith s'en allait voir d'autres patients

- Matt va bien, répondit-il simplement

Elle sembla soulagée.

- Et Elena ?

- …

- Ne me dis pas que…

Le jeune Salvatore confirma ce qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir formuler à voix haute, les yeux embués de larmes. J'aurais sauté de joie s'ils n'avaient pas été à mes côtés – je sais que c'est horrible de penser de cette façon mais si cela ne s'était pas passé, ils seraient tous morts, alors...

- Non, non, non ! s'écria la jeune vampire, prenant sa tête entre ses mains

- Elle se réveillera, reprit Stefan, sombrement

- Quoi ? Mais alors…

- Meredith lui a injecté le sang de Damon.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elena n'accep…

- Faites-moi sortir !

La « Vampire Barbie », comme j'adorais l'appeler – elles faisaient un beau duo avec Rebekah –, ainsi que son ami se tournèrent vers moi, un air d'incompréhension se peignant sur leurs visages.

- Faites-moi sortir d'ici ! repris-je alors

Il fallait vraiment que je sorte en vitesse, et je n'y serais pas parvenu toute seule. « Cet hôpital, tous ces blessés, tout ce sang, je ne supporterai pas ça longtemps » me disais-je. Ils durent finalement comprendre ce qu'il se passait puisqu'ils me prirent chacun un bras, pour m'emmener vers l'extérieur. Nous nous éloignâmes un peu de cet endroit afin que je puisse reprendre mes esprits.

- Est-ce que tu comptes achever ta transformation ? demanda gravement Stefan

- …

- Ecoute, dans un cas ou dans l'autre, nous t'aiderons ; même s'il y a de nombreuses questions sans réponses à ton sujet, tu as essayé de sauver Elena et, même si cela n'a pas changé grand choses au final, nous te sommes extrêmement reconnaissants pour ça, ok ?

Je hochai la tête.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, dis-je en baissant les yeux, je pense que je v…

Je ne pus continuer ma phrase. Un homme arrivait. Si ça n'avait été que ça, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème, mais il y avait autre chose. Il saignait. Enormément. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil et, cette fois, je ne réussis pas à me contrôler. En un bond, j'étais sur lui et le mordais au cou.

- Noooon !

J'entendis à peine les deux autres vampires me crier de m'arrêter. C'était tellement bon. Il me semblait ne jamais avoir goûté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, il fallait que je continue. Que j'aspire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang.

Soudain, je me sentis projetée en arrière. Le cadet des frères Salvatore était à côté de moi, et je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire.

- Je suis désolée, je voulais pas…

- Ca va aller, je te l'ai promis.

Il ne représentait qu'une forme floue devant moi. Je compris alors que je pleurais. Tout à coup, une immense douleur survint. Mes gencives me faisaient horriblement mal. Puis, aussi vite qu'elle avait commencée, la douleur s'arrêta. Caroline semblait s'approcher de nous. Elle s'adressa à Stefan.

- Je lui ai fait boire mon sang avant de l'hypnotiser.

- Très bien, emmène-la chez moi, je vais attendre à l'hôpital qu'Elena se réveille.

Elle acquiesça et nous partîmes, laissant Stef'. Arrivées dans la maison des Salvatore, elle me mena immédiatement à la chambre de ce-dernier. Sur le chemin, cependant, j'avais eu le temps de jeter un œil à ce manoir. Il était réellement immense mais tel que je me l'étais imaginé. Caro me conseilla de dormir un peu. Après tout, il était tard et j'avais bien besoin de repos, d'après elle. Elle sortit de la pièce mais je me doutai qu'elle resterait devant la porte, dans le but de me « surveiller ». Quand je fus seule, je réfléchis à cette soirée : elle avait été très éprouvante, mais bientôt je me réveillerai, chez moi, je recommencerai à me disputer avec ma sœur, etc. Tout redeviendrait normal.

* * *

Alors ? une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :) on s'arrete là ou on fait une fic longue ? :D A bientôt peut etre


End file.
